Finding His Voice
by Takakunixfan
Summary: Takashi is reluctant to admit his feelings for Mitsukuni, but he soon realizes he must speak the truth or risk losing the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow ohshc fans! This is my very first true fanfic ever! So yay me ^.~ I've written other fics in the past, but none outside of fushigi yuugi and even those were severely ooc and most had oc in them. I hope you like this fic; I decided there simply wasn't enough TakashixMitsukuni love in the world. So without further ado, I bring you... Finding His Voice! R&R please, it'll make me write much more happy lemon fluff ^.^  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka pulled open the grand double doors of the third floor music room and joyfully skipped through them, waving his stuffed pink Usa-chan behind him. The more demure Takashi Morinozuka followed close behind, smiling fondly at his cousin's antics. Mitsukuni stopped suddenly in the middle of the room, gazing around in confusion.

"Takashi, what time is it?" asked the young looking boy.

"Almost 4:00..." he replied, after glancing at his watch.

"Huh, that's kinda funny. Did the others decide to take the girls on an outing or something? Ooh, maybe they went to the commoner's market to pick up some more of those yummy cakes that Haruhi brought in last week!"

"They cancelled the host club for Tamaki's grandma's birthday." Takashi replied, holding up the note he had found sitting on the music room's only piece of actual musical equipment, a grand piano.

Instantly, tears welled up in the small boy's eyes, and he said in a quivering voice, "You mean they're having a party and presents and cake and games and sweeties and _cake_ without me?" Mitsukuni started running around in panicked circles, arms flopping up and down as tears flew from his chocolate brown eyes. Takashi put one hand on the smaller boy's head, smiling faintly, and immediately the older of the two calmed down and stared, sniffling, into the dark amber eyes of his best friend. "Let's go." Takashi said simply, in the quiet way he always stated things.

Tears already forgotten, Mitsukuni giggled happily and climbed up the tree-like cousin he had been a constant companion of since childhood. "Okay, but first we have to stop and get a present! What sort of present do you think we should get her? I don't really know Tamaki's family very well, so maybe we should get her something I'd like. That way if she doesn't like it, I'll just take it home. Ooh, we should get her a cake! How about a strawberry one? But if we got her a strawberry one, I would want some too. So she would have to share. And since I like strawberries so much, maybe she should give me the most…"

Takashi was called Mori-sempai, or simply Mori, by most people. In fact, the only ones who didn't call him that were his family. He guessed that's why it felt so special when Mitsukuni called him by his real name, and why he repaid the favor by calling Mitsukuni by his true name, instead of the name Hunny that most people referred to him as. Although, Mori had to admit, Hunny was a very apt description of the sweet, mild-mannered boy that had absolutely captured his heart for as long as he could remember.

_It's just familial love, _Takashi thought to himself. _Just the plain, normal, not-creepy-in-any-way kind of love I would feel for anyone I was close to in my family… I am not IN LOVE with Mitsukuni. I cannot be… Even if I were, it's impossible that he loves me the same way, so it's much better to put those dirty old man thoughts out of my mind. Mitsu-chan will meet someone some day, fall in love, and leave this place. Leave me… It's really for the best. I really believe –_

"Takashi, are you even listening to me?" exclaimed Mitsukuni, not-so-lightly hitting him on the head from his perch on Mori's back. Rubbing his head, Mori let Hunny slide down, then put his arm around the small boy's shoulders, pulling him in close and reveling in the feel of the diminutive body pressed against his for an instant. He said nothing in reply to Mitsukuni's question, only gazed into those wondrous brown eyes of his and smiled, opening the door of the limo that had appeared on the curb before them and gesturing for Hunny to climb in.

Once seated, Mori laced his fingers behind his head and gave a sigh that was so quiet it could have been the wind. Hunny noticed, however, and after giving the driver instructions he put up the partition that separated the front seat from the back and climbed onto his cousin's lap. His eyebrows knitted together cutely, for even when he was worried he couldn't help but be adorable. Takashi smiled down at him, trying to paste a pleasant expression on his face, though it was exquisite torture to be so near yet so far. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, burying his face in the glossy blonde locks that always smelled like strawberries, as if he had eaten too much of his favorite food and had been infused with their scent.

"Hmm, that's better, huh?" Mitsukuni said, snuggling into Mori's embrace. "For a minute you looked so serious I thought I was gonna have to tickle you!"

"I'm not ticklish."

"Oh I know, but it sure is fun to try!" Suddenly Mitsukuni pulled away just enough to stare intently into Takashi's eyes, an uncommonly serious expression on his face. "Umm, Takashi? How come you were looking so serious? I mean, I know you don't like to have fun like me all the time, but just a minute ago you looked… like you were hurt…"

"Don't worry; I'm fine Mitsukuni." Inside, Mori was shaken. _How could he have known all that with just a glance? I know we've spent more time together than probably anyone else ever has on the face of this planet, but could he really be able to read me as well as I can read him?_

Hunny pushed away, an angry yet hurt expression on his face. "Takashi, don't DO that! Don't hide from me in your thoughts again! Don't you know you can tell me anything at all? I waited and I waited for you to open up to me, to tell me what you're feeling, to just get mad at me once in a while at least! Don't you know how much I love you?"

Those words hit Mori like a slap in the face. He stared in shock, for once losing the cool composure he clung to at all times. Then, without warning, he pinned Mitsukuni to the seat and kissed him with all of the feelings he had been bottling up for years. It was a bruising, crushing, desperate kiss, and long before it was finished, tears were streaming down Takashi's face. Hunny accepted it, welcomed it, returned it with equal passion. He clung to Mori with a fierceness that surprised even himself. When the two were finally gasping from exertion and lack of air, they disconnected and simply stared at one another in wonder, Takashi still lying on top of Mitsukuni, tears still streaming down his face.

"Mitsukuni… I-I've waited s-so long…" The tall boy buried his face in the chest of the boy he loved with all of his heart, sobbing uncontrollably. Hunny planted a sweet, gentle kiss on the top of Mori's head and held him, stroking his hair and rubbing his back, until he calmed down enough to sit up and regain composure. Just as Mitsukuni wiped the last tear from Takashi's eye, the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for the two.

"You know, I don't think I really wanna go shopping at all now. I've got lots of nice cakes and sweets at home, and there I can relax and I don't have to worry about Usa-chan getting all dirty or lost or something. Yep, I think home is just where I wanna go." Hunny flashed his signature cherub-like smile at the driver, who bowed somewhat stiffly and closed the door.

Soon the engine started again and they were on their way to the Haninozuka mansion, where both Takashi and Mitsukuni lived. The trip home was silent, each boy processing his feelings for the other. If only they could know that their thoughts were mirror images…

_What have I done? What do I do?_

_I made him cry! I didn't mean to make him cry…_

_Oh Mitsukuni, if I had just been honest and open with you all those years ago…_

_Takashi! Maybe I should have said something sooner… a lot sooner…_

_I'll be the kind of man you can be proud of Mitsu-chan! I swear to you, even if it kills me, I won't make you sad or hurt again!_

_My poor Taka-chan! I know it's my fault you're so sad right now, but I promise I won't make you cry anymore!_

Their thoughts traveled in this direction the entire 30 minute ride home, so that by the time they pulled into their drive, both instinctively retreated to their bedrooms, pausing only long enough to remove their shoes at the door. This was such an uncommon occurrence that the maids began to whisper and circulate rumors that someone had died. Each boy was so wrapped up in his own guilt that they wore themselves out and were soon asleep, uniforms and all.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Hunny awoke, trembling in fear and exhaustion. He had been having a horrible nightmare that even now was slipping from his consciousness. However, he had forgotten to turn on his Usa-chan nightlight, and the dark was the only thing he was truly afraid of. Often he would awaken in the middle of the night, but he would always be comforted by his nightlight and his Takashi by his side. Tonight he had neither. He decided to be brave and go turn on the nightlight; however, as soon as his feet hit the floor, horrible images of a frightful terror grabbing his legs and pulling him under the bed assaulted his mind. Screaming helplessly, lost in the throes of his own imagination, he curled his knees up to his chest and shrank onto the middle of the bed, clutching Usa-chan.

Takashi heard his love's screams and raced down the hall, still half asleep. He flung the door open and flipped on the light switch, bathing the room in a rosy glow. Hunny's head snapped up, eyes even wider than usual in his terror. Mori ran over and swept the boy into his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed and whispering softly in his ear.

"It's okay Mitsukuni, I'm here now. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have made sure you were taken care of. I'm so sorry…"

Heart still racing, Hunny could say nothing and so buried his head in Mori's chest, trying to calm down. He felt foolish and angry at himself for upsetting Takashi, yet again. Gradually his trembling body relaxed; he gently pushed away from Mori and sat next to him on the bed, looking down at Usa-chan in shame.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Takashi. I'm always needing you, and never giving a second thought to how much of an inconvenience I am to you. I tried to be brave, to do something easy like turn on my nightlight, without anyone's help, but I couldn't do it. I'm just too weak I guess…"

"Is that what you think? That you're weak?" Mori put his fingers under Hunny's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Mitsukuni, you are the bravest person I know. Without your bravery, I wouldn't have been able to say this much right now. I wouldn't have been able t-to… do w-what I did today… I wouldn't be able to t-tell you… t-that I l-love you…" Ever so slowly, Takashi leaned down and placed his lips on Mitsukuni's in a feather-light kiss. Hunny closed his eyes in bliss and sat perfectly still, letting his stuffed bunny fall to the floor, afraid to ruin this moment, the one he had been waiting on for years.

Soon, however, he could not keep the kiss so chaste, and deepened it, pressing his lips urgently against Takashi's, begging silently for more, needing this man like he needed air. Mori gladly obeyed, tugging Hunny against him and lying back until the smaller of the two was sprawled on top of him. Soon Mori broke the kiss and rested his head on the soft bed, breathing heavily. Hunny whimpered cutely, clutching fistfuls of Mori's blazer.

"You know Takashi; it was really careless of us to fall asleep in our uniforms like this… They're all wrinkly now. Maybe we should take them off so they don't get any worse…" he suggested with a sly smile. Takashi propped himself up on his elbows, gazing into eyes that were just as dilated with passion as his own. Slowly Mitsukuni slid down Takashi's body and off the bed. Very, very slowly he began undressing himself, staring into his love's eyes intensely. Takashi was helpless to do anything but watch in fascination and excitement, feeling himself grow harder and harder.

Hunny saw the bulge in Mori's pants get bigger by the second, and for a moment he almost forgot he was the one doing the seducing. The thought that he, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a small, insignificant boy in most respects, could turn on a man like Takashi Morinozuka… It was almost too much to bear, and Hunny found himself undressing quicker than he had originally intended. He did away with his blazer, tie, shirt, pants, and socks in record time. Then he jumped onto the bed, an irrepressible giggle escaping his lips.

Takashi gazed upon the vision before him, taking it all in. Almost unaware of what he was doing, he slowly began undressing himself, slipping out of the stuffy blazer and restricting tie. Mitsukuni stopped his hand without a word when he started unbuttoning his shirt, taking over and planting a kiss on each inch of skin revealed as the buttons came undone.

"Mitsukuni..." he groaned out, as Hunny's lips reached the top of his pants. Mori swiftly stood up and rid himself of the rest of his clothing, standing completely naked in the rosy lighting. He walked over to the door and closed it, locked it, then turned on the Usa-chan nightlight and turned off the main lights.

Hunny watched, slipping out of his boxers and stretching out on the bed, taking up a surprising amount of it for his size. Mori returned to his side and knelt on the bed, leaning over his lover until their faces were just a breath away. Charcoal eyes met toffee colored ones, and the electricity between them could have fueled a small city. Takashi closed the gap and urgently, yet gently, began kissing Mitsukuni.

The kiss quickly turned fierce, dominating, each boy refusing to surrender. Mitsukuni began bucking his hips up against Takashi's, moaning quietly, his hands roaming all over his love's exposed skin. He took Mori's member in his hand and began squeezing it, pumping it up and down clumsily. It was the first time for both boys, and it was awkward, and passionate, and absolutely perfect.

Takashi gasped in surprised excitement, the tip of his rock-hard penis wet with precum. He broke their kiss and focused his lips on Hunny's neck, sucking hard to leave a hickey. Hunny squealed in pain and arousal, his own member going even harder. He pumped faster, eliciting a moan from Mori that was probably heard a block away. He flipped Mitsukuni over and kissed down his back, all the way down to his well muscled ass. Once there, he gently probed his tongue inside, making Hunny tremble and bury his face in the pillows.

Mori continued to tease Mitsukuni mercilessly until they were both panting. "Takashi, please! Just do it already! I need you so much! Take me Takashi!" With those words Hunny began humping the air; he needed his lover so badly he was almost undone.

Takashi moved up until the tip of his member was pressed tight against Mitsukuni's entrance. He began making tiny thrusts, kissing all over Hunny's back and neck, slowly letting himself enter the one he loved. He moaned deeply through his teeth, loving the feel of the tightness surrounding him.

Mitsukuni cried out in pain, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to push back so that Takashi could go deeper. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he almost screamed as Mori pushed himself fully inside. Hunny felt as if he was being torn apart, but as he gradually relaxed and Takashi began thrusting into him, he started to feel less pain and more pleasure. Much, much more pleasure…

Mori thrust harder and faster, gradually building up the tempo until he was slamming his whole weight against the smaller boy. Hunny took it all, moaning each time he was penetrated, thrusting his own hips up to meet his lover's every stride. Takashi tentatively took Mitsukuni's cock in his hand, pumping it up and down in time to his strokes. Mitsukuni was now issuing a continuous moan, which turned Takashi on even more and made him that much more anxious to please.

Faster and faster he slammed into his lover's entrance, until Hunny was hoarse from screaming and all either could do was pant loudly. Without any warning whatsoever, they were both cumming, Hunny shooting a thick stream onto Mori's hand and all over the bed sheets, Takashi grinding his hips hard against Mitsukuni's as he filled him with his load. Mori collapsed on top of Hunny, pressing his lips to the blonde locks he adored. He filled his nose with the scent of strawberries mixed with raw passion. Then he rolled over onto his back and gazed into the eyes of brown that made him melt.

Mitsukuni collapsed onto his stomach and gazed back into his lover's eyes, breathing heavily. "Wow, Takashi. I… never knew… that was so fun!" he giggled and spread a smile on his face that was reserved for Takashi alone. It wasn't his usual boyish, cherubic grin, but a slow, contented, sexy grin that gave Mori a tingling feeling just to see. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, or a lifetime, until Hunny gave a huge yawn, making Mori chuckle lightly.

They both got off the bed, and Mitsukuni picked up Usa-chan, then stood there stretching and rubbing his eyes while Takashi swept the cum-soaked sheets and blankets off and went to the linen closet in a corner of the room. He glanced inside but it must have been laundry day coming up, for the only thing inside of it was a fitted sheet. Mori grabbed it and spread it out on the bed.

"I'll be right back. I have to grab us a top sheet and a blanket."

"No Takashi, don't leave me even for a second! It's pretty warm in here tonight anyway. We don't need anything to cover us."

Mori shrugged and smiled at Hunny, stretching out on the bed. Hunny went to the door and unlocked it out of habit, then lay next to the tall boy and immediately fell asleep, curled in his arms. Takashi quickly followed suit, too tired and content to even slip his boxers on.

Some time later, Takashi was half-dragged out of his restful sleep by a voice that sounded sinkingly familiar. Since it was faint he tried to ignore it and slip back into slumber, but the annoying sound was getting louder and louder. He groaned and snuggled into Mitsukuni, fearing that very soon he was going to be woken up completely.

"-ori-chan, Hunny! Daddy's here to see why his little boys weren't at the evil Grandma Suoh's party tonight! I even brought you back some ca- AHHHH! What's going on here? Mori, you pervert! How can you take advantage of someone like our beloved Hunny?" Tamaki Suoh was too busy running around and freaking out at the sight of the two cousins naked in bed together to notice the glare of the beast look that Hunny, who hated being woken up, was giving him.

"TAMA-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!" the small boy screamed as he flipped the blonde haired 'prince' over his shoulder and sent him flying into the wall, where he landed in a dazed heap, stars spinning around his head. Hunny then yawned cutely and calmly began putting on some fresh clothes, now bright and happy. Mori hid a smile by faking a yawn, then got up and began dressing himself in one of the outfits he always kept in his cousin's room.

Two identical heads popped around the corner of the doorway, identical looks of mischief on their faces. "We heard a crash. Is everything okay in here?" one asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, it sounded like it might be serious. I hope everything's okay." The other said in a concerned voice that was completely undermined by the look of evil glee in his eyes. Tamaki valiantly recovered and pointed a finger at the cousins, his mouth open and a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" he screamed, an eyebrow now twitching. "These two were in bed together, completely NAKED!"

"About time!" the twins said together, giving each other a high five. They both stepped into the room and began circling the now-dressed Mori. "We knew you would get the courage up eventually!" they sang in unison.

"WHAAAAT? You two KNEW about this?" an enraged Tamaki spluttered. The twins just shrugged in an 'isn't it obvious' kind of way.

"Now don't go giving yourselves all the credit." Claimed a new voice from the doorway. "After all, if it hadn't been for my subtle hints, you two would have never figured it out."

The looks on the twins' faces changed from evil amusement to resentful skepticism. "You can't know EVERYTHING from the beginning Kyoya…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta da! Finally, the moment you have all been waiting for... CHAPTER 2! I am soooo sorry to all of the people who have read this story and were anxiously awaiting the next chapter. It's finally done, and here it is for your enjoyment... Oh by the way, I do not own Ouran or any of its affiliates.. I only wish I did :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Takashi herded the other members of the host club out of his cousin's room and down the stairs. Tamaki tried his best to thwart their leaving; it wasn't until Kyoya simply picked the melodramatic teen up and unceremoniously shoved him into the limo that Mori was able to go back up to Hunny. The blonde haired boy was already asleep again, his Usa-chan tucked under one arm. Takashi smiled to himself and cuddled up next to Mitsukuni, gradually falling asleep to thoughts of the new world the two of them had just entered.

The next morning, Hunny and Mori held hands all through the limo ride and up to the entrance of Ouran Academy. They separated with a quick, shy kiss and walked on to class, but it was obvious to everyone who saw them that the relationship had changed. By lunch time the entire school had heard rumors of the new couple. Mitsukuni climbed onto Takashi's shoulders as they headed to the cafeteria, followed by hordes of fangirls. Hunny slid off of Mori's shoulders and went to find their friends, leaving Mori to order their lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru saw the child-like teen searching and waved enthusiastically, in perfect unison as always.

Mitsukuni waited for Takashi, and the pair weaved through the throng of faces that all wanted to know details of the newest development in moe, to the small group of people seated directly in the middle of the cafeteria. Hunny and Mori sat across from each other and promptly ignored their lunches, simply gazing into the other's eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged evil smirks and began wadding up pieces of napkins to use as spit balls. Tamaki begged for attention for a moment, then seeing the new celebrity couple wasn't giving him any, went into a dark corner of the lunch room to sulk. Haruhi watched the scene and rolled her eyes at Tamaki, then gasped as Hikaru attempted to lodge a spitball in Hunny's ear, which went off course and landed on Usa-chan, while at the same time Kaoru attempted to thunk the back of Tamaki's head, missing entirely and instead scoring a hit on Kuma-chan, Tamaki's teddy bear.

Everyone froze for a moment to see what Hunny would do; even Kyoya glanced up from his black book to see the reaction. Tamaki started screaming about his bear before he realised the sudden potential threat to national security they were facing, and stared at Usa-chan in horror. Mitsukuni simply continued to gaze into the eyes of his cousin, completely oblivious to the defiling of his beloved pink bunny. The twins snuck off before they were caught, and Haruhi turned to Kyoya. "So what's up with Hunny and Mori-senpai?" she asked, leaning in closer to the raven haired boy to whisper. Everyone ignored the now-raging Tamaki, who had realized the world was still safe from the wrath of a certain blonde haired kendo master for the moment, and was now demanding revenge for his Kuma-chan.

"Oh, didn't you know? They're a couple now. It's official; as of today the Host Club will be offering a special forbidden love package: Moe Cousins and Brotherly Love. Two for one pricing if you order within the next 7 days. Of course, you would have known that, as well as brought your debt down considerably, if you had bothered showing up to the Lady Suoh's birthday celebration. But don't worry, I suppose I wont raise your debt this time." Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned away from him in irritation. "Come on senpai! I told you why I couldn't be there! My neighbor broke her leg and needed me to help her out! That's why I wont be at the club today either. I promise as soon as she's feeling better I'll be able to start paying on my debt again."

The two continued to bicker over the debt that Haruhi had incurred by breaking the vase, as well as any subsequent interest on said debt, until the bell signaled the end of lunch. Mori and Hunny had to be poked in the shoulder repeatedly until they realized it was time to get to class. They exchanged a longer, more passionate kiss, as their not-so-secret secret was now out anyway, and reluctantly walked to class. Renge could still be heard on her microphone, screaming about what a true example of fine moe the two cousins were making, when they snuck in one more quick peck before reluctantly taking their seats.

For Mitsukuni and Takashi, the rest of the day seemed to pass at an agonizing crawl, so that by the time the final bell rang, both jumped out of their seats and rushed out the door, unable to keep from lacing their hands together as soon as they met up. The two lovebirds strolled leisurely down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor. Suddenly Mori stopped and smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry Mitsukuni, I forgot my bag back in the classroom. Why don't you go on ahead without me? I'll only be a minute."

"Sure Taka-chan! I bet our guests are waiting for us already anyway." Hunny gave him another of those slow, sexy smiles and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention before lightly smacking Mori's butt. "Oh, and I'll be waiting for you too. So try your best to hurry." he said in a soft, low voice. Takashi blushed, and couldn't stop the pleased smile from spreading across his face before giving his partner's hand a squeeze and heading off the way they had just come. He glanced back once, to see Hunny happily skipping down the corrider in the opposite direction, then broke into a run, making it to his classroom in record time.

Coming back from the classroom with book bag in tow, Mori was so focused on making it back to his cousin's side as soon as possible that he didn't notice the tall, willowy girl standing directly in his path until he slammed into her, throwing them both to the ground. Takashi quickly stood up and offered his hand to her. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and didn't even notice you."

"It's really no problem. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hall like that." the girl replied smoothly, accepting his proffered hand and rising graciously to her feet. "My name is Nikolette Tilladre; but please, call me Niki. That's what all my friends do. We're in the same class so you may have heard of me. You're Takashi Morinozuka; I'm so happy to have run into you! I was just on my way to the Host Club to see if there were any bookings left for you and Hunny-senpai, actually."

Mori smiled politely and attempted to free his hand from Niki's grip; she continued to hold fast to it, pulling him in until their bodies were only inches apart. "Well, I would be happy to accompany you if you'd like, Nikolette. That's where I was headed as well." he replied, continuing his useless attempts at freeing his hand. Nikolette suddenly wrapped both of her arms tightly around Takashi, gripping him in a fierce hug and burying her head in his chest. "Oh, Mori-senpai! The only one I really want to see is you! Now that you're finally away from your little shadow, we can talk freely! I love you so much! I've loved you for a very long time now! Please, Mori-chan, say you'll be with me?"

Takashi broke free of her embrace and held her at arm's length, forcing her to look into his eyes. "No, I can't." he said, gently yet firmly. Nikolette burst into tears. "Yes, Mori, please say yes! I can't live without you! I know I could make you a million times happier than Hunny does!" With those words Nikolette threw herself at Takashi and crashed her lips against his with so much force, her teeth drew a jagged cut in the middle of his bottom lip. Mori pushed Niki back in horror and disgust. "No!" he yelled forcefully, before sprinting off in the direction of the Host Club, leaving Nikolette on the ground, sobbing.

Takashi took a moment to calm himself in front of the door to the third floor music room. When his breathing was under control and he had dabbed at his cut lip as best as possible, he relaxed his features into the cool, expressionless mask he usually wore and walked through the door. After the inevitable shower of rose petals greeted him, Takashi sought out Mitsukuni, who was doing a very fine job of entertaining their guests for the day on his own, and slipped into the booth seat next to him.

"Hi there Taka-chan! What took you so long? I was starting to think you got lost or something!" Hunny exclaimed in his usual cheery manner, adding his signature giggle at the end. Suddenly Mitsukuni's eyes zeroed in on Mori's lip, and he reached up to gently draw his finger across it, wiping away more blood. "What happened to you? Are you okay? You didn't get into a fight did you? WHO DID THIS? I'll go take care of it right now!"

Hunny started to jump up out of the booth, already worked up at the thought of someone laying their hands on the one person who mattered most to him, when Mori smiled softly and pulled the small teen onto his lap, instantly calming him with a hug. "I'm fine, Mitsukuni. Don't wor-" Takashi stopped himself in midsentence. _No, I can't keep brushing him aside, or I may lose him, after I just won him, _he thought to himself. Instead, he tilted Mitsukuni's chin up to look into his eyes, gazing at the deep brown irises intently. "How about I tell you all about what happened when we get home later, okay?" he said, brushing his thumb along Hunny's jawline.

Mitsukuni's look went from concerned to surprised to smoldering with desire, his body trembling involuntarily at his love's touch. "O-okay Takashi. That's fine with me." he replied unsteadily. He looked so innocent and delectable that Mori couldn't help leaning forward until their lips were a mere breath away. All the girls around the pair leaned forward in anticipation, hearts flying high over their heads as they held their collective breath. Takashi started to pull back as he thought of the blood still dripping from the cut on his lip, but Hunny would have none of that and grabbed his tie, pulling him gently forward until their lips barely met, in a kiss lighter than an angel's touch.

Half of the room erupted into chaos as dozens of fangirls started screaming and swooning and passing out from nosebleeds. The other half of the room erupted into chaos a few seconds later, as dozens more fangirls demanded to know what had taken place, and started crowding Mori and Hunny, begging for a repeat performance so that they could brag to their jealous friends. Takashi just smiled and settled Mitsukuni more snugly in his arms, resting his chin on the top of the smaller boy's head.

For the next half an hour Hunny switched back and forth between eating cake and fussing over Mori's lip, while Mori mostly just sat there in his usual stoic manner and occasionally brushed away Hunny's hand when he tried, yet again, to dap his lip with a wet napkin. Mitsukuni grabbed up Usa-chan, about to feed him some cake, and noticed the spitball still lodged under the stuffed bunny's arm. He calmly picked it off, and after gazing at it in contemplation for a moment, asked in a low voice, "Who did this to Usa-chan?" Instantly the twins' ears perked up, and the pair exchanged a look of pure horror.

"That was Usa-chan's spitball actually. He was saving it to throw at the twins later." Takashi said with a smile to his diminuitive lover. "Oh, okay! That was a really good idea, Usa-chan! But we shouldn't sink to their level." Hunny said, sticking out his tongue at the twins. Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged another look, this time of relief and gratitude towards Mori, and settled back down with their guests.

The new couple steadily gained more customers, girls flocking from the Hitachin twins' table to Takashi and Mitsukuni's, all intent on witnessing the smallest brush of the cheek or significant glance. The twins grew increasingly desperate to garner attention, letting their hands drift far lower than they usually would. Finally Hikaru could stand it no longer.

"Kaoru, you're just so cute when you make that face!" he exclaimed in a loud voice, making several girls glance in his direction. He took advantage of the attention and grabbed Kaoru's head with both of his hands, pulling him forward roughly and firmly planting his lips on his brother's. The chatter at the other tables was drowned out by the sound of a sea of girls screaming and bleeding and fainting dead away. Kaoru whimpered in surprise, his eyes growing wide in alarm. He shoved away from the dominate twin and put his fingers against his bruised lips.

"H-Hikaru... How could you?" Tears welled up in the sensitive teen's eyes; he glanced around the room for a second, taking in the plethora of faces staring in glee and astonishment. Then he pushed away from the table and ran out of the room, sobbing bitterly. Hikaru sat there in confusion for a moment before chasing after his mirror image. "Kaoru, wait! I didn't mean anything by it! Come back!"

Takashi and Mitsukuni exchanged an uncomfortable glance, but by unspoken agreement neither went after the twins, not wanting to make the situation even worse. An awkward silence fell across the Host Club, and the Hitachin twins could be heard outside the door, arguing.

"It was just a stupid act, Kaoru! Why the hell are you getting so worked up about this?"

"That wasn't the way it was supposed to go! Do you even realise how many times I thought about... It just wasn't supposed to be that way Hikaru..."

"That wasn't the way WHAT was supposed to go? We're brothers Kaoru, we kiss all the time!"

"Not like that though! Never like that..."

Kyoya stood up and cleared his throat. "I apologise for the excitement ladies. You know how hot headed our beloved twins can be! Please, consider all services rendered for the rest of the day completely free." With this statement, he sat back down, and the general chatter resumed. Things at Mitsukuni's and Takashi's table were a bit subdued for a while, further dampened by the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru did not return. Hunny's bright personality was infectious, however, and before long even Mori was smiling along with their guests.

Some time later the crowd began to thin, until finally there were just a few girls left at Hunny and Mori's table. Mitsukuni leaned his head sleepily on Takashi's shoulder, giving their last guests increasingly shorter answers and quips. Takashi surprised everyone at the table by answering one of the girls' questions, even if it was only to ask what the time was. Hunny smiled up at him in appreciation, silently letting him know how proud he was. Mori smiled shyly as a blush crept up on his face, and kissed the back of Hunny's hand before letting their laced fingers drop, seemingly innocently, into his lap.

"Awwww! That's so kawaii!" all three girls at the table exclaimed in unison, hands clutched to their chests as hearts began flying around above them. "Yes, it's so adorable seeing the two of you together!" claimed a new voice, walking toward them. Everyone at the table turned to see Nikolette, now cool and composed, holding a giant strawberry cake and walking towards Mitsukuni and Takashi. She set the cake on the table, then folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head down in Mori's direction. "Mori-senpai, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I got this cake for Hunny-senpai to show how much I wish you would forgive me, and to show how I hope there are no ill feelings between Hunny-senpai and myself. Please forgive my rudeness."

Mitsukuni was instantly smitten by the glorious mound of sugar and cream and strawberries, and immediately dug in, tuning out everything Nikolette or anyone else was saying; this was his perfect version of nirvana, eating strawberry cake with the one he loved, and all was right in his world. Takashi nodded stiffly at Nikolette, smiling politely, if somewhat coolly, at her. "Of course Nikolette. It's been forgotten already." he said in a low, soft voice. To Nikolette, however, his dark, expressionless eyes betrayed his words. She gave him a nod and a sad, soft smile, then turned and ran out of the third floor music room before she burst into tears in front of everyone.

Mori uncomfortably shook off the encounter and focused his attention on the conversation Hunny was having with one of the girls. By the time Mitsukuni finished his cake, the last guest was getting ready to leave. Both boys stood with her and walked her out of the Host Club, calling goodbyes to the rest of the members. Hand in hand they walked to their limo; they both reached for the button that raised the partition between the front seat and the back at the same time, making Takashi chuckle quietly. Mitsukuni gave him another of those sexy, reserved-just-for-Mori kind of smiles, and raised the partition.

Instantly the smaller boy was straddling the tall teen and kissing every inch of exposed skin. Hunny nibbled on Mori's ear for a moment before pressing his lips against it. "You know, I felt how hard you were when you 'accidentally' dropped our hands in your lap." he whispered seductively. Mori moaned quietly and rocked his hips up once, oh-so gently, so that Hunny could feel how much harder his member had become. Mitsukuni threw his head back and closed his eyes, grinding his hips down against Takashi's erection.

Mori leaned forward and drew a line with his tongue from Hunny's earlobe down to his collarbone. Mitsukuni trembled, hissing in a sharp gasp of air as Takashi's hands traveled from his back to his buttocks, squeezing gently. The small teen winced slightly and gripped Takashi's shoulders. Immediately the tall boy froze and looked with concern into the eyes of his lover. "Are you okay Mitsu-chan? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, it's okay Taka-chan. I'm just, you know... A little sore from last night." Hunny replied, blushing slightly and looking down. Mori pulled his cousin into a tight hug, kissing his cheek gently. "I'm so sorry Mitsukuni; I didn't mean to hurt you. Let's just cuddle then; we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"No, I want you, I promise Taka-chan! I just thought maybe... maybe we could switch tonight or something..."

Takashi stared blankly for a second, then realised the true import of Mitsukuni's words and blushed hotly, squirming uncomfortably as his pants got tighter and tighter. Hunny noticed and leaned forward to press his lips against Mori's ear again. "So is that a yes?" he whispered hopefully. In response, Mori captured the other boy's lips with his own and buried himself in the essence of Hunny, running his fingers through the silken, sunny locks of hair and plunging his tongue deep into the recesses of strawberry flavored wetness.

The teens were so wrapped up in each other that they only barely disentangled before the door was being opened by their chauffer. They climbed the steps to the Haninozuka mansion and quickly kicked their shoes off before rushing to Takashi's bedroom, which was closer than Mitsukuni's. Hunny began tearing off his clothing before Mori even had the door closed and locked, so that by the time Takashi turned around and began to loosen his tie, Mitsukuni was already lying naked on the bed, stroking his huge member.

Mori took his time, removing articles of clothing as he slowly walked to the bed. Hunny stopped stroking himself when he noticed the hesitation written across his cousin's face. His eyes roamed from the charcoal black eyes to the perfect lips, now marred by the cut that was once again bleeding slightly. "Hey Taka-chan, you okay?" he asked, his brow creased in worry. Takashi sat down on the edge of the bed, now stripped to his boxers. "I'm fine, I promise Mitsu-chan. It's just that w-well... You're a lot... b-bigger, than me... You know, l-longer..."

Mitsukuni smiled in relief. "Oh, is that what you're worried about? I thought maybe you decided you weren't sure anymore... about us, I mean. Let me go get something from my room real quick; I think it'll help." Hunny jumped up and gave Mori a quick peck before sliding into a pair of sweatpants and running out of the room. Mori slipped off his boxers and continued to sit on the edge of the bed, his curiousity outweighing his nervousness at the potential pain.

A few moments later, Hunny returned carrying a small tube of some sort. He yanked off the sweatpants and jumped onto the bed, holding out the hand with the tube so Takashi could see the label. "Petroleum jelly, see? I think it'll hurt a lot less if I use this on you first." he chirped proudly. Mori smiled and pulled the shorter boy in for a hug. "Thank you, Mitsukuni. That was so thoughtful of you to consider me. I'm definitely willing to try it."

"Good, then stand up and put one of your feet next to me on the bed. Just trust me on this, I've been fantasizing about doing this to you all day." Hunny said with a smirk. Takashi did as he was told, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Mitsukuni stood up on the bed and kissed Mori's lips for a moment before sliding down to explore his chest.

The tall boy groaned in appreciation as his smaller counterpart thoroughly explored both of his nipples. He began to tremble and pant slightly as Hunny kissed a trail down his torso, flicking his tongue briefly inside his navel before leaving gentle kisses all around Takashi's member, never actually touching it. Mori threw his head back and ran his fingers through Mitsukuni's hair, gripping the small teen's shoulder with his free hand.

"Mitsu-chan, you have to stop teasing me." Takashi whispered, his voice cracking on the last part. Mitsukuni smiled up at the boy he treasured with all his heart, one hand stroking his back in slow circles, the other pressed against Takashi's stomach. "I just love it when you call me Mitsu-chan..." he giggled, then slowly placed his lips on the end of Mori's fully erect penis. Mori gasped excitedly, clutching the back of Mitsukuni's head as precum shot out onto the smaller boy's lips and chin.

Hunny suddenly took Takashi's entire length in his mouth, deep throating him with a natural affluency. Mori trembled violently from head to toe, too caught off guard to even issue a moan. Mitsukuni began slowly lowering the hand on Takashi's back, still rubbing in soothing circles. He began to bob his head on Mori's cock, which made Mori start to thrust his hips in syncronization with Hunny's movements. Takashi barely noticed when Mitsukuni's hand reached his buttocks and slowly began massaging him there.

After a while, Hunny reached the hand that had been pressed against the other teen's lean stomach around, gripping Mori's other butt cheek with it. Takashi trembled violently again and started thrusting his hips a little faster, both hands now buried in the blonde locks of his tormentor. "Mitsu-chan, I love you so much!" he panted breathlessly, ending with an exquisitely tortured moan. Hunny pulled back a little, just long enough to grab the tube of petroleum jelly that had fallen next to him. He quickly put a fair sized amount on the end of three of his fingers and closed the cap, then deep throated Takashi again, letting the bottle of lube fall to the floor before the other boy even thought to ask what he was up to.

Mitsukuni gently used one finger to rub around Takashi's entrance, letting him get used to the feeling for a moment before slowly sliding it inside. Mori held his hips very still, not even daring to breathe until Hunny began making small thrusting movements with his finger. Takashi slowly began to buck his hips again, letting a low, deep moan build up in the back of his throat. As the tree-like teen began to relax more, Mitsukuni slipped in another finger, again catching Mori off guard for a moment. He recovered quickly, thrusting his hips a bit faster as another deep moan escaped him.

Soon Hunny had all three fingers in, but it was all he could do to keep them there as Takashi began thrusting his hips wildly. The blonde haired boy was forced to replace his mouth with his other hand, having finally found the limits to his gag reflex. "Mitsukuni, Mitsu-chan! I... Oh, I l-love you Mitsu... Harder, yes, please Mitsukuni! Please go harder!" Takashi yelled, his mind lost in desire, hardly aware of the words leaving his lips. Hunny complied, now pounding his fingers into his lover, squeezing the other teen's cock aggressively.

Mori yelled incoherently, eyes squeezed tightly shut, beads of sweat popping out on his forehead. Suddenly he opened his eyes and caught Mitsukuni's brown orbs in his gaze, staring into them with an intensity that Hunny had never seen before. "Mitsukuni, I can't last any more! I'm, I'm going to... explode..." the tan boy panted. Immediately Hunny removed both of his hands and planted one last kiss on the tip of Mori's member before reaching down to grab the lube and moving back on the bed. Takashi was unable to move for a moment, simply standing there, gasping, as precum continued to stream down the side of his overly engorged manhood.

Hunny opened the tube and squeezed some petroleum jelly out onto his hand, then tossed it on the floor again and began oiling his length as Mori's expression went from astounded to almost feral in his desire. The tall boy jumped onto the bed, fiercely capturing his small counterpart's lips with his own and pinning him onto the bed. Mitsukuni easily flipped Takashi over to his back and held him there as he continued to stroke his own member slowly, returning the kiss with even more dominance. Mori was helpless as Hunny broke the kiss and gave him yet another slow grin, their faces inches from each other.

"So, Takashi... Do you want me to make love to you now?"

"Yes Mitsu-chan, please! I need you so badly it hurts!"

"But I thought you were afraid of... this?" With those words, Hunny plunged into Takashi's already spasming canal, half of his length going in before Mori's muscles began to tighten. Mitsukuni began thrusting violently in and out of his lover's entrance; Takashi cried out in sheer pleasure and wrapped his legs around Hunny's waist, drawing the other boy in even deeper with the heels of his feet. When both boys were gasping for air, sweat dripping down their bodies, Mitsukuni slowed down to almost a stop, just barely moving his hips. Takashi grunted loudly, grinding his hips up hard into Mitsukuni's, a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Hunny gasped, staring heatedly into Mori's eyes; he slowly sat up, leaning back until he was on his knees. Mitsukuni grabbed Takashi's legs and propped them up on his shoulders, then abruptly slammed into Mori's ass with all ten inches of his rock hard penis. Mori screamed Hunny's name, his entire back arching off the bed.

"Oh, Mitsukuni, yes! Right there my love, p-please, harder! Harder!" Takashi's voice cracked again as he clutched fistfuls of bedsheet, face red with exertion. Mitsukuni was quick to comply; he began thrusting into his beloved Takashi as hard and as fast as he could, lust and determination set into every line of his features. Mori matched the older teen's pace, groaning loudly. Soon Takashi began to tremble violently, copious amounts of precum shooting from the end of his rigid cock before showering both of the boys with a huge fountain of semen. Mitsukuni soon followed, making short, hard thrusts as he uloaded into Mori.

Gradually they both relaxed; Hunny lowered Takashi's legs and pulled out, then curled up next to Mori and placed a hand on the other boy's chest, smiling up at him softly. Mori stretched out and wrapped an arm around Hunny, holding him close and smiling back at him. "Did you have fun, Taka-chan?" Mitsukuni asked innocently. In response Takashi just held the other teen closer, sighing deeply in contentment. "You were awful loud..." Hunny continued with a smirk.

"You turned me on more than I could have thought possible, Mitsukuni. I couldn't help but shout my love to you." Mori pulled the blonde haired boy up and sweetly planted a kiss on his lips. The two stayed that way for a moment before Takashi abruptly broke the kiss and took an experimental sniff of Mitsukuni's hair. "You don't smell like strawberries..." the raven haired teen said, a little sadly. Hunny started giggling uncontrollably. "Of course I don't Takashi! I didn't have time for a shower this morning!"

"A... shower...?"

"Well duh, silly! How else do you think I could get my hair to smell like strawberries?" Mori blushed and ducked his head, not wanting to admit that he thought Hunny smelled that way because of all the strawberries he usually ate. Hunny giggled again and brushed his lips against Mori's cheek. "Hey, wanna take one together?" the exuberant teen asked. Takashi smiled shyly and sat up. "Okay, sure... I'd like that."

The two boys slipped on their boxers and peeked out of the bedroom to make sure the coast was clear before sprinting to the bathroom connected to Mitsukuni's bedroom. They stripped off and Takashi got the water going while Hunny propped up Usa-chan on the counter. When the water was warm but not too hot, Mori stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, letting the stream run down his body. Mitsukuni followed him in and closed the sliding glass door; he grabbed a bar of soap and started rubbing Takashi's chest and stomach, making the other teen jump.

Mori and Hunny slowly cleaned each other, both getting turned on again in the process. When the last of the soap suds had been rinsed away, Takashi leaned down and turned the water off. Mitsukuni started to open the door, but found that there were now two. He turned to tell Takashi about this new phenomenon when everything went very blurry, and he felt himself starting to slide to the floor. Takashi shouted Hunny's name as the small boy collapsed; he picked up his lover and flung open the shower door, quickly wrapping a towel around the small frame before bolting down the hall to his room. Mori gently laid Mitsukuni on the bed, then grabbed up his cellphone and dialed Kyoya's number.

"Kyoya speaking. This had better be good."

"Please, Kyoya, I need an ambulance! It's Mitsukuni, he... he just collapsed... I don't know what's wrong with him, please hurry!"

"An ambulance will be there in less than five minutes." Kyoya replied curtly before disconnecting and calling the nearest family owned hospital. Takashi pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed up Hunny again, rushing downstairs to the main foyer. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the room and collapsed, sobbing, clutching Mitsukuni against his chest. The paramedics arrived shortly and literally had to pry the tall teen away from Hunny.

"I'm sorry, sir, but time is of the essence. We cannot allow you to accompany him in your current state. You should get dressed and follow in your car." With that the paramedics loaded Mitsukuni onto a stretcher and hustled him into the rescue vehicle, leaving a grief-stricken Takashi behind as they pulled out, sirens blaring. Mori's mind was numb as he ran back upstairs to throw on a shirt and a pair of shoes. He dropped his cell into his pocket and dashed out of the house, running down the sidewalk in the direction of the hospital, not bothering to wait for a limo to be brought around.

As Takashi ran, his mind turned, trying to figure out what could have made Mitsukuni collapse. Twenty minutes away, in his father's mansion, Kyoya was sitting at his desk, absentmindedly tapping a pencil against his laptop as he tried to do the same.

_I don't understand! He was fine before we took that shower..._

_Mitsukuni seemed in perfect health today in school. He had no difficulties in gorging himself with that cake that was brought in..._

_Maybe he wasn't feeling well earlier, and he simply didn't tell me so that I wouldn't take his sweets away..._

_But who brought that cake? Ah, yes, Nikolette Tilladre. Same class as Takashi and Mitsukuni. Technically middle class, but her father knows a few people in important places..._

_He seemed normal though! He was acting happy and chattering to our guests just like usual... He even finished off that gigantic cake that Nikolette brought him..._

_There was also a cut on Mori's lip. Nikolette must have done that somehow, or she wouldn't have come to apologize in the first place..._

_Nikolette brought him the cake... then we went home and shortly after that is when he collapsed..._

Both boys came to the same conclusion at the same time: Nikolette must have poisoned Mitsukuni with the cake. Just after this revelation, Takashi was knocked to the ground. He groaned and sat up to see none other than Nikolette Tilladre, also knocked to the ground by the force of their collision. An instant and terrifying rage blacked out Mori's mind and made his vision dim. Without being in control of his body, he picked Niki up by her shoulders and lifted her above his head, eyes wide in unconcealed ire. Nikolette screamed in surprise and pain as Takashi's fingers dug into her skin.

"You.. You have killed him!" he screamed, shaking Niki like a rag doll. Nikolette started sobbing in fear. "No, Mori! I didn't, I promise! He'll just have a few bad days! He's not dead! Please, let me go! You're hurting me!"

Mori screamed in cold fury and flung Nikolette away from him. Her head hit the sidewalk with a solid thunk. Takashi got his breathing under control and flipped open his cellphone, dialing Kyoya's number again.

"Where is she?" asked Kyoya, without waiting for Mori to speak.

"Two blocks away from the hospital. Send an ambulance." Takashi closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, then stepped over the now unconcious Niki and calmly walked the rest of the way to the hospital.


	3. Author's Note

**Note to readers: Alright folks, I've been having a bit of a writer's block on this story (Okay, thats the understatement of the year) and I really need your help to finish it! What should happen to Nikolette Tilladre, and should there be an excerpt about the twins? I had thought about doing a sequel of sorts and telling their tale in it, but I'm not sure if I should just make this one have an extra chapter. Please review or message me and let me know if you have any ideas for the stunning conclusion of Finding His Voice. Cheers and Mori-love for all! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the rights to Ouran or any of its affiliates. Sad, but true..**


End file.
